dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:V'Kai (3.5e Race)
If they do not possess racial hit die, their ECL is going to be 1, LA or no LA. - Viatos 21:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :But... ECL is equal to character levels + Level adjustment + Racial Hit Dice, isn't it? I could have swore that it was, anyway.--YX33A 22:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I shall shed the lights upon this conundrum! This race, as is currently, with LA 2, has an ECL of 3, since it needs at least 1 HD to make it playable (which is added when a player makes a character out of the base race). So yeah, check out Effective Character Level (terminology) if you need further explanation. --Ganteka Future 22:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::But wouldn't the class level one takes to have any HD fill that slot? That's how I've always understood it, anyway, ECL is LA + Racial HD + class levels, and if you don't have a Racial HD, you default to ECL = LA + 1, to represent the first character level you take. I'm getting that from the page as well, that it's LA + Total Racial HD + Class levels. Though I could be completely mistaken. I was told way back when I was getting into DnD that if a race has LA but no Racial HD, the ECL is equal to the LA + 1, as you can't play a character who doesn't have any HD, be it from classes or racial stuff. In fact, I might have saw that in the 3ed MM. Or even the 3.5ed MM, I don't know which it was, it's been so long since I first started reading up on this stuff. EDIT: I hit the reply button too fast, forgot the sig thingy.--YX33A 23:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not like anyone really reads these pages, but doesn't N/A mean Not Applicable? Last I saw this it had a incomplete tag since it was missing like 99.9% of the vitals, give or take .1%, but then it had it's stuffing added, and now it's incomplete because it's missing age categories? It had some ages listed as dashes, which is the same as a N/A, since they both imply that they don't have any effects of aging at that point. At least I'm getting that, anyway. ::People here read talk pages all the time. Lately I skim these more than the actual articles even, but I'm just busy. Added a note regarding aging since it wasn't actually anywhere I could find and cleared the incomplete, but it could still do with some additional proofreading and editing. It is mechanically complete though (as long as that's right anyway). ::Regarding ECL, the actual formula is LA + either Racial Hit Dice or 1 if they don't have any (or have 1 hit die of humanoid or something that would just get overwritten by a class). I could go and find the actual rules for it in the SRD, but meh. It's easier to think of it like this. ECL is the minimum level a character can join into a game. Characters with racial hit dice don't need any class levels because they already have hit points and bab and saves and crap, so they're fine. If you don't have any of those, you need at least one level in a class to get those things. So you take whichever condition applies to your race, add on the LA, and that's your ECL. - TarkisFlux 16:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC)